JonathonBut different
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: This happens in the Throne of Fire. And Natalie is just an awesome name I thought of (Yea, Brightpath2, I'm looking at you) So, yea. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is kind of based on a story I read called Jonathon but a little different. It takes place in The Throne of fire, one of Sadie's classes with her youngest trainee, Natalie. (If Brightpath2 is reading this, Natalie is just an awesome name I came up with) At the age of six, she has big blue eyes, a small round face, and a very small body with clothes slightly too big for her. Her mom and dad are dead, and it's one minute to class. That's where it starts. SADIE...**

I watched all the trainees in my class come in. I felt a small tug at the end of my T-shirt and looked down into big, round blue eyes that were placed on her small round face. Bruises covered her body and a cut went from her ear to her mouth. "Hello," she said. "I'm Natalie. I followed the path of Bast, though she says to stop following her everywhere. Anyway, I have these cat books so I can learn more about her." She showed me three big books that all had something to do with cats on the spine.

"Well, I'm Sadie. Welcome to the Brooklyn House," I told her.

**This is just to show you what it will be about. Nothing special, but I will try to update this and the rest of my stories.**


	2. YES, THIS IS INTERESTING!

**So, yea. this is more...**

**Chapter One: Natalie's bruises (Sadie)**

I had never known I would go into the mind of a 6 year old girl and learn her secret name. Even if I had known, I would never been able to prepare. So, at the moment, I was staring into the bruised blue eyes of Natalie. "Okay!" I said, making sure Cleo, Felix, Jaz, and Walt could hear me. "We will start with something basic. Try to defeat these shabti. **(Stolen idea, I know)**

I watched as all of them killed the statues easily, except for Natalie. She held out her wand, and shouted "_hi-da!" _but only little cracks appeared. "These can hurt you, so kill it quickly," I warned her. She tried to cast a shield, but it quickly flickered out. The statue came towards her, and she glanced at me. "If fail this, teacher, I won't be a good magician," she said.

The little statue was about to stomp on her, but she threw her wand upward, and it blazed to life. Fires danced up the tip, setting the shabti on fire. It crumbled to dust and the little girl caught her wand, the flames now going out. "Natalie?" I said, taking a step forward. Suddenly she scrambled back and fear blazed in her eyes. "I did something wrong, didn't I? You going to hit me now, aren't you? I didn't know what to do, teacher! You can't hurt me!"

I looked into the pleading eyes of the little girl, and noticed why she had all of those bruises. Someone had hit her, though she had been a perfect little angel. "Natalie, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to tell you that that was amazing!" She relaxed a little, but I could still see the fear in her eyes. Later that evening, at dinner, Anubis appeared, which surprised me so much that I jumped when he put a hand on my shoulder.

He sat down in one of the seats like he was just another trainee. Natalie looked at him with fear in her eyes, covering what looked like the newest bruise. "Natalie, he's not going to hurt you," I said. She didn't calm down, still staring at him like he would slap her any second. I touched her hand and gasped. Because I was in a pink bedroom. I looked at the bed and saw a 4 year old Natalie sitting there, reading.

A grown woman swung open the room door. Natalie looked up and smiled. She had less bruises than the 6 year old one. "Hello, Mommy!" she said. The mother sneered at her. "Whatever," she slapped Natalie on the stomach, hard. Natalie's smile turned into a frown. 'Ow, mommy. That hurt!" the mother slapped her across the face. Then took her arm and lead her into a small kitchen.

Her mother took out a knife, and Natalie's eyes widened. "Mommy, NO! Please! Stop!" her mother ignored her cries and slashed her across the cheek with it. Natalie crumpled to the ground and started crying. Her mother walked away, and a few minutes later a man walked into the kitchen. When he saw the sobbing Natalie, his eyes widened. He pulled him up onto his lap and told her to stop crying.

He gently brushed a tear away. "Stop crying, my dear." Natalie sniffled. "Daddy, I have to go to Brooklyn 'cause there's a house there. I'll be safer." Her dad looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to go. "Daddy, please stay alive for me. Don't live with mommy. She'll hurt you," Natalie said. Her dad nodded and kissed her cheek. "Stay safe, my little one," he said. The dream shimmered and vanished.

I yanked my hand away from Natalie, making her wince. Anubis looked at me. "What happened Sadie? Are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head. "I can't really say that I am," I mumbled. Carter looked worried. "Okay, I'll tell you. When I touched Natalie, I saw her and her mom, before she had the scar. Her mom cut her then, and her dad, who seemed really nice, hugged her, and Natalie then said she had to come here," I explained.

Anubis looked confused, Carter afraid. Natalie just look hurt. Then it all went into the hands of chaos. Natalie looked at Anubis again, and her eyes widened. "I've seen you before! You're the one who-the one who..." her voice trailed to a stop as she pushed her into the back of her seat, as if trying to melt into the chair. "No! D-don't do it again!" Anubis looked down right confused.

I had to laugh at how silly he looked...until she came. She looked like Natalie's mom, but with a sweet smile. She stepped onto the balcony. "Oh, I just wanted to check on my sweet Natalie dear. I've changed now, your father had helped me," she said. Her hands were behind her back, and she took a step closer to Natalie. Natalie pushed into the back of the chair again, and started crying.

"I've got a present for you," she said, standing right in front of Natalie. The small girl curled into a ball, still crying. The mother's smile turned a growl and she whipped her hand out to reveal a sharp knife. "I saved it just for you," she growled. She picked up the small girl by the wrist, making her cry out. The woman slashed across the same line she had given to her that very day she left on her trip.

Carter jumped up and snatched the knife from her hand. Anubis carefully got the crying Natalie out of her grip. I walked up to the woman. "Don't mess with my trainee...or I mess with you life." I pushed her off of the railing, and took Natalie from Anubis. "I knew something was going to go bad, that's why I came here," he said. I touched Natalie's hand. This time, I saw her name.

There were flashes of hitting and cutting and teasing as Natalie's one school year went by. I watched her father cradle her and her mother hit her. I saw tears and heard screams. Dogs and cats and other pets of Natalie being well taken care of by the small girl. Books being taken out of a bookshelf, some being pushed back in. I saw stacks of books and one single stuffed animal.

I saw blood and laughter, taunts and hurting. I saw Natalie cradling her stuffed animal, her bruised cheek glistening with tears. I saw a smiling face, a frowning one. I saw Natalie crying and pushing herself against her room door, and her mother pounding on it. Her dad pushing her mom away from her, and her dad getting pushed aside. She saw Natalie running away from her mother and dad fighting.

At last I saw a smiling face of Natalie's, and her name. The name I saw was...

_tortured._

I pulled my hand away from Natalie, but gentler this time, so she wouldn't be hurt.

And I felt I was tortured, looking at the little girl who had been through so much.

I saw the eyes of someone who still believed there was hope for her. and that day,

I made sure she had hope.

I placed her in her chair, and motioned for Carter and Anubis to sit down.

When I looked into the eyes of the little girl, I saw hope,

not torture.


	3. Haha

**To Guest that reviewed to this story: Read a book in real life that's called Johnathon. It's a true story of sadness.**

**Chapter Two: Carter**

Sadie took Rose from Anubis an touched her. She paused for a moment, and then gently pulled her hand away. Anubis smiled at us and left, leaving Sadie to put Natalie in the seat. Natalie squirmed for a few seconds and then dropped from her seat, running into the house.

I ran after her, coming into her bedroom. It was pink with a small bed and a single stuffed animal. There was a brown nightstand with a picture of the same woman who had come to Natalie on it.

"Is that your mom?" I asked her. She jumped onto her bed and burrowed under the cover, making herself just a small lump in the middle of the bed. Lumpy the little girl shifted, and then rolled of the bed, tangling the little lump into the cover.

Lumpy squirmed and finally lay still.

I stared at Lumpy for a minute before trying to pull the cover off of Natalie.

Then I just stared. And stared. And stared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Because Natalie wasn't there.


	4. MOM GET THE CAR! THEY'RE CHASING ME!

**So, I'm going to have a bunch of my fans on my doorstep with Riptide and a bunch of other Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles weapons, and I have one suggestion for you. Read School of Gods on this site, it's one of my favorite books on my profile... READ IT! Anyway, chapter Three (I think) Carter's POV!**

I looked EVERYWHERE for the little girl. I ran down the stairs, colliding with Cleo. We both tumbled down the stairs. "Cleo, I have a huge problem!" I exclaimed. Cleo looked at me. "What?" she asked. "I lost Natalie!" I exclaimed. "Oh, she gonna kill youuuuuuu!" Cleo said. "I CALL GETTING THE POPCORN!"

I started freaking out. "Sadie WILL KILL ME!" I exclaimed. "You're tellin' me," Cleo muttered. She stood up. "Well, Carter, what kind of flowers do you want on you're coffin? Not kidding. Anyway, tell Felix. I have Eragon to finish." And with that she skipped up the stairs. "Why ever would I kill my dear brother? And where's Natalie? I wanted to show her to Bast, the goddess she followed," said a murderer's voice from behind me.

Well, that day I committed suicide. Anyway, I turned around and smiled sheepishly at my death wish. "I lost Natalie," I said, fighting the urge to run. Sadie laughed. "Finding her will be easy. Just send Bast out to do it!" She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. but then my heart stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Because that night, Rose was killed in her sleep by her fans, and my sister killed me.

**So, how'd ya like it? XD :D :)... MOM GET THE CAR! THEY'RE CHASING ME!**


	5. Gosh, guys!

**Guys! Serious! Natalie is Back is my other story about this same girl, okay? READ IT AND REVEIW TO IT! I'm sorry if it doesn't tell about her bruises, I promise to add that to later chapters!**


End file.
